


My Cute Secretary

by LadyMikkelsen



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Autistic Will Graham, Bottom Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMikkelsen/pseuds/LadyMikkelsen
Summary: [UA Hannigram]Ua onde o grande psiquiatra Dr. Hannibal Lecter precisa urgentemente de uma nova secretária, sem tempo para fazer entrevistas maçantes ele deixa a tarefa de encontrar alguém para o cargo nas mãos de sua filha. Abigail que estava servindo de secretaria temporária para o pai se empenha em encontrar alguém apropriado, várias foram as entrevistas até encontrar a pessoa perfeita para o trabalho.Para a surpresa do Dr. Lecter a pessoa escolhida pela sua filha foi Will Graham, um jovem homem com um leve espectro autista. Inicialmente tímido porém prestativo Will consegue passar pela fase de teste e consegue o emprego.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sweet Hannigram





	My Cute Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshReed/gifts).



> Bom como essa é minha primeira fic hannigram me perdoem alguns erros aproveitem

Ele é um inútil jack nunca fez nada de importante aqui para que manter esse estorvo danificado- esbraveja a mulher raivosa .

Will podia sentir o suor ameaçando escorrer por sua nuca. Ele odiava não ser capaz de Controlar sua ansiedade porque tanto barulho porque alana estava gritando com jack ela Deveria ser legal, certo? Então, por que ela estava sempre com raiva quando estou perto ?

O pensamento lhe ocorreu antes que ele simplesmente não tivesse como reagir às ações da mulher raivosa que veio em sua direção e lhe deu um tapa e ele estava realmente bem com isso. Na verdade, ele não era o tipo de pessoa com quem as pessoas queriam estar. Eu sou danificado porque iriam gostar de mim .

Eu quero você fora desse escritório hoje junte suas coisas e vá embora nem sei porquê jack contratou você nunca serviu para nada nesse escritório - gritava ela enquanto me empurrava com violência no último empurrão eu caí no chão me arrastei para longe dela quando encontrei a porta sai correndo com medo lágrimas manchavam meu rosto corri o mais rápido possível para chegar no meu pequeno apartamento corri por pelo menos dois quarteirões e cheguei no prédio onde eu morava entrei correndo subi um lance de escada Entrei em meu apartamento me escorei na porta meu cérebro fervia meus ouvidos doíam eu só conseguia pensar porque perdi meu emprego e como conseguiria arrumar outro, como conseguiria pagar as contas, como vou sustentar meu cãozinho. Resolvi me levantar e tomar um banho para descansar amanhã eu irei buscar minhas coisas e arrumar um outro emprego tomara que eu consiga .

//////////////////////////////

No mesmo Dia em outro lugar 

Abigail Pov

Abigail minha querida, porque não convida este boa mulher a sair do meu escritório, mostre alguma cortesia. Uma grave e paciente voz se tornou audível de repente. A menina abriu totalmente a porta, dando espaço para que a antiga secretaria passasse, a mulher parecia enfurecida e indignada , porém gentil. Hannibal agradeceu a jovem e voltou ao seu escritório com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Abigail fechou a porta da sala de espera e deu uma leve corrida até o escritório de seu pai Não deixou de notar, no o levariam até a entanto, que a casa, que o escritório de seu pau parecia um palácio, com paredes e chão forrados de vermelho sangue e belos quadros pelas paredes. Quadros com molduras douradas e uma bela janela de vidro atrás de sua mesa .

\- pai o que aconteceu para o senhor demitir a senhorita Edith ela parecia bem competente - falou calmamente a menina com um leve receio de estressa-lo mais ainda .

\- Abigail meu tesoro aquela senhorita foi rude e sem classe é ainda tentou me seduzir em vês de comprir o trabalho dela ,então para não ser grosseiro pedir gentilmente que ela paresse de agir como uma meretriz e voltasse ao trabalho , ela se ofendeu e tentou me dar um tapa então a coloquei para fora agora além de uns outros problemas ainda terei que fazer estressante entrevistas para uma nova secretaria - indagou hannibal sorrindo calmamente. 

\- olha pai eu não posso te ajudar com os outros problemas porém posso lhe ajudar como secretária já que estou de férias da faculdade eu posso trabalhar para o senhor e nesse meio tempo posso lhe arrumar uma secretaria nova assim o senhor foca só nos seus pacientes então o senhor concorda ? - falou a jovem bem animada.

\- que belíssima sugestão meu tesoro eu irei aceitar pode começar a anunciar hoje mesmos . 

\- obrigada pai não irei te decepcionar te amo doutor hannibal - abigail beijou o rosto do pai saiu do escritório assumiu a mesa de Edith e colocou o anúncio nos sites de trabalho 

" Procura-se nova secretaria para o escritório do famoso Psiquiatra Doutor hannibal Lecter entrar em contato com o email Abbylecyr×××@×××××.com " 

Pronto agora é só esperar tomara que eu ache alguém rápido .

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

CAPÍTULO 2

3 dias depois

Eram 06h00.

Will acordou sentindo dor, cada músculo falando de como ele estava tenso, mesmo enquanto dormia Não ajudou muito que a madeira da manhã fosse quase dolorosa ele tomou um banho tomou seu café e se pôs a procurar um serviço na internet no site de trabalhos quando um anúncio brilhou em sua frente .

"Procura-se nova secretaria para o escritório do famoso Psiquiatra Doutor hannibal Lecter entrar em contato com o e-mail Abbylecyr×××@×××××.com " .

Decidido a tentar a sorte will abriu a caixa de e-mail é enviou seu currículo com sua foto e perguntou quando poderia ir fazer sua entrevista sendo respondido rapidamente marcando a entrevista para depois do almoço will fez sua contas e conseguiria chegar bem cedo na entrevista saindo de seus devaneios pelo som de uma novo e-mail com o local da entrevista .

" Barrow Street West Village. Numero 33 escritório número 3 às 1:30 da tarde atenciosamente Abigail Lecter "

Will resolveu ir buscar suas coisas no antigo escritório pegou seu casaco colocou comida para seu pequeno shitzu trancou seu apartamento e decidiu ir andando até seu antigo local de trabalho pensando porque sua antiga chefe tinha tanta raiva dele estava perdido em seus vagos pensamentos que nem percebeu que já tinha chegado ao prédio ele subiu o grande lance de escadas , logo ele chegaria ao terceiro andar já que não se sentia bem em elevadores chegando ao escritório ele bateu levemente na porta sendo recebido por sua antiga amiga de trabalho Beverly kartz ela o abraçou sorrindo e disse .

-Will meu doce eu fiquei sabendo o que a jacaroa fez você se machucou ? Está tomando suas vitaminas como esta a Cher ?.

\- bev calma estou bem , a Cher também mantenha a calma e sim bev já tomei minhas vitaminas eu só vim buscar as minhas coisas acabei esquecendo no dia por conta da explosão da alana .

\- ok meu bem suas coisas estão ali junto com seu pagamento e uma carta de recomendação assinada pelo Jack - disse ela me ajudando a ajeitar a caixa da cor azul bebê em meus braços enquanto caminhávamos para a porta .

\- eu te desejo sorte will e que logo você encontre um emprego bom e que te respeitem por quem você é na sexta-feira eu vou na sua casa para fazermos aquela noite de cinema que você gosta tá - falou minha amiga me abraçando meio torto por conta da caixa .

\- vou te esperar lá tá Bev tchau se cuida me liga mais tarde quando sair do trabalho tá se cuida - disse me despedindo da única amiga que eu tenho, desci apressado as escadas estava louco para ir para casa olhei de relance para meu relógio de pulso cor de rosa claro e vi que estava quase na hora do almoço corri para meu apartamento deixei minha coisas na mesa fiz um sanduiche com um suco para mim brinquei um pouco com minha amada Cher me arrumei socialmente peguei minha bolsa e sai sorrindo porque estava com uma boa sensação sobre essa entrevista.

40 minutos depois

Will respirou fundo quando olhou para o endereço em seu telefone mais uma vez para conferir se estava certo e depois para o prédio intimidador à sua frente. O ar estremeceu em seus pulmões e ele subiu os degraus, imaginando a cada passo o que diabos ele estava fazendo. E, no entanto, seus pés o levaram adiante e ele entrou no prédio se dirigiu ao elevador apertou o número com o andar do consultório médico antes mesmo de considerar ele apertou o interfone e esperou estava a ponto de ir embora, então a porta apenas tocou e ele ouviu o trinco, então ela a abriu.

No interior, o lugar era luxuoso, mas lacônico. Muito poucos móveis, mas os que eram claramente caros. As pessoas que tinham escritórios neste edifício sem dúvida estavam muito bem. Will atravessou o vestíbulo e seguiu a placa do consultório do doutor Lecter, encontrando uma área de recepção vazia.

Logo ele tocou uma pequena sineta na mesa próxima a porta uma bela jovem de 18 anos apareceu sorridente com um tablet na mão.

-Muito prazer me chamo Will Graham, eu vim pelo anúncio de secretaria na internet. – eu sussurrei para a jovem não sou muito bom na interação com pessoa.

-Muito prazer senhor Graham , meu nome e Abigail Lecter sou eu quem estará fazendo as entrevistas hoje podemos começar agora tudo bem para o senhor ? .

\- Podemos sim senhorita - sussurrei novamente com medo de falar alto demais .

\- bom senhor Graham eu vi o seu currículo e o achei bem interessante você já trabalhou como secretário antes por 3 anos o que fez o senhor sair desse trabalho ? - perguntou ela profissionalmente .

\- bom senhorita Abigail eu não sai eu fui demitido porque minha ex chefe não gostava de mim por conta do meu autismo eu tinha que trabalhar sobe condições muito específicas então ela não gostou dessas condições ,e passou a me humilhar constantemente sem eu ao menos lhe fazer algo vivia me chamando de danificado então um dia ela surtou e me demitiu então estou aqui . - lhe disse rapidamente ainda sussurrando .

\- Sinto muito senhor Graham ,então por hoje é só fique atento ao seu celular logo irei ligar para lhe avisar se conseguiu ou não o emprego boa tarde e se cuide .

\- Obrigada senhorita boa sorte com as outras entrevistas - disse oferecendo um sorriso tímido enquanto apertava sua mão que era pequena como a minha .

Saiu da recepção lentamente acabei vendo o correndo cheio de candidatas todas bem vestidas e de aparecia qualificada, porém não vi nenhum candidato do sexo masculino acho que fui o único a me candidatar me aproximo do ponto de ônibus e sorrio porque a sensação de que algo bom vai me acontecer persiste .

////////////////////////////////

Abigail Pov

Ufa!! Graças a Zeus acabou entrevistei todos os candidatos , mas só um me chamou atenção o doce e bonito Will Graham ele e bem qualificado e muito calmo talvez ele seja a melhor escolha meu querido pai irá surtar eu vou adorar ver isso resolvi mandar uma mensagem para o número que ele deixou no currículo

" Boa noite senhor Graham aqui que fala é à senhorita Abigail venho lhe informar que o senhor consegui o emprego compareça aqui amanhã as 7 para receber suas atividades.

Agradeço desde já boa sorte

Abigail Lecter ."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

CAPÍTULO 3 

Um fio de seda de luz cor de limão escapou dos limites da teia e caiu sobre os olhos fechados de Hannibal Lecter, despertando-o lentamente de seu sono tranquilo levantando lentamente se dirigiu ao seu banheiro fez sua sagrada higiene vestindo seu costumeiro terno de três peças dessa vez na cor cinza chumbo sem gravata depois devidamente vestido e bem perfumado desceu lentamente a escadas com seu sobretudo cinza nos braços

Chegou lentamente na cozinha encontrando sua filha sentada tomando um suco .

-Bom dia pai - Abigail falou com um bocejo frouxo. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos para encarar seu pai que pressionou os lábios no topo da cabeça de Abigail . O dia começou um pouco frio Abigail estava com um belo casaco azul turquesa .

\- Bom dia, tesoro- respondeu Hannibal depois de tomar sua xícara de seu chá favorito e deu uma mordida em um biscoito que derreteu no calor de sua língua terminando seu chá ele lavou a xicara subiu para escovar os dentes desceu passou na cozinha novamente pegando seu sobretudo e sua pasta de couro virou elegantemente para sua filha e disse .

\- Querida já estou indo quer uma carona para o escritório? - perguntou hannibal suavemente

\- Quero sim Pai eu vou apresentar o escritório para a secretaria nova sabe ajudar a familiarizar com as atividades para finalmente me livrar do senhor - disse ela rindo debochando enquanto vestia seu casaco e pegava sua bolsa .

\- Séria bom rever seu modos querida isso foi rude da sua parte está merecendo uns tapas para deixar de tratar seu pai assim.

\- que isso paizinho era só brincadeira o senhor é o melhor sabia vamos não podemos nós atrasar certo se me lembro bem o senhor tem um paciente às 08h00 - disse ela entrando no belíssimo bentley de seu pai.

" você vai ter uma surpresa paizinho " pensou Abigail sorrindo .

////////////////////////////////

Na mesma hora em outro lugar

Will acordou animado , ontem quando chegou em casa viu a mensagem começou a pular animado pelo apartamento com Cher o acompanhando ele fez um jantar e foi dormir cedo para ter energia para poder trabalhar e agradar seu novo chefe voltando de seus pensamentos ele terminou de ser arrumar colocando uma calça social cinza colada ao corpo uma blusa social Branca e seu suéter azul favorito ajeitou seus cachinhos colocando uma presilha na lateral para segurar eles que estavam bem grande colocou seu relógio rosa claro no pulso e deu comida para a pequena Cher que estava deitada em sua almofada vermelha .Will terminou de ser arrumar pegou sua bolsa de ombro e sua garrafinha com água deu um beijinho em sua cadelinha trancou seu apartamento e saiu em direção ao ponto de ônibus esperou no máximo 5 minutos ele fez a contagem de tempo chegaria bem a tempo no escritório depois de uns vinte minutos will desceu do ônibus dando uma leve corrida até o prédio apertou o interfone sendo logo liberado subiu até o andar do escritório bateu levemente na porta que foi aberta por Abigail que estava com um grande sorriso no rosto .

\- Bom dia Will como você está? entre e se acomode vou te dar uma noção básica do que fazer ontem eu li seu currículo e suas condições "especiais " então já ajeitei tudo tirei qualquer artefato barulhento e coisas pontudas e não mechi na arrumação que você viu na mesa ontem boa sorte e até logo e só bater na porta para se apresentar - disse ela rapidamente colocando um tablet na minha mão deu um beijo em minha bochecha e saiu batendo levemente na porta. Respirei fundo coloquei minha bolsa em minha nova mesa tomei um gole da minha água ajeitei o tablet nervoso para conhecer meu novo chefe tomei coragem Bati levemente na porta e esperei logo depois depois ouvi uma voz calma e levemente rouca me pedindo para entrar , entrei calmamente no escritório me aproximei lentamente da mesa próxima a uma grande janela a cadeira estava virada de frente para ela soltei um leve suspiro e falei

\- Bom dia Doutor lecter me chamo will graham é serei seu novo secretário a senhorita Abigail já me deixou a par de sua listas de paciente - falei tudo rapidamente com medo de gaguejar e parece inútil a cadeira virou lentamente e fiquei surpreso porque aquele era o homem mais bonito que eu já vi .

\- Muito prazer senhor Graham,seja bem-vindo– Disse o homem levemente surpreso com um tom cortês e um sorriso mínimo nos lábios .

\- Obrigada Doutor farei o possível para fazer um bom trabalho - afirmei com um sorrindo largo .

/////////////////////////\/////

Hannibal Pov

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CAPÍTULO 4 

HANNIBAL Pov

Hannibal estava em seu escritório, recostando-se na mesa, com uma pasta fina na mão. Ele já havia lido as páginas dentro da pasta várias vezes e memorizado cada palavra, estava perdido em pensamento quando uma leve batida na porta o tirou do mundo da lua pedi que entrasse devia ser filha querendo apresentar a nova secretaria ele não estava preparado para ouvir um voz melodiosa baixa e rouca falando.

-Bom dia Doutor lecter me chamo Will Graham é serei seu novo secretário a senhorita Abigail já me deixou a par de sua listas de paciente. Virei lentamente minha cadeira meus olhos contemplaram a criatura mais linda que já vi com belíssimos olhos cor de oceano rosto delicado e uma pequena selva cacheada com um delicada presilha azul na lateral completando a imagem de um anjo perfeitamente cumprimentei ele lhe desejando boa sorte o vi dar um belo sorriso com as bochechas coradas ele logo abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto ouvi ele me falar sobre minhas tarefas e meus pacientes eu não estava fascinado pelo belo exemplar de ninfa na minha frente .

\- Doutor Lecter , Doutor o senhor está bem - sai do meu torpor com pequenas mãos quentes e com um leve cheiro de morango em meu rosto vi uma face tão linda e preocupada me olhando.

\- Me perdoe pela grosseria senhor will eu não queria assusta-lo estou bem só me perdi em pensamentos por um tempo o senhor já pode ir para sua mesa falta pouco para o primeiro paciente chegar não quero atrasar seu trabalho - falei me levantando e arrumando meu terno acompanhei a pequena e bela criatura que devia ter no mínimo 1,68 de altura até a porta deixei eu sua mesa e voltei a minha sala onde finalmente pude voltar a raciocinar com clareza .

"Abigail meu tesoro você me paga"

////&////////////////////\////

Will ficou preocupado com o Doutor Lecter não mediu esforços e se aproximar para saber se ele estava bem e ainda por cima conseguiu sentir o perfume amadeirada misturado com ervas finas. Will terminou de ajeitar sua mesa quando o primeiro paciente chegou uma senhora asiática com belos cabelos grisalhos que aparentava uns 68 anos seu nome ela Murakami cliente das 9 da manhã cumprimentando sutilmente a mulher ele acompanhou até a porta bateu levemente na porta para avisar ao seu chefe

\- Doutor Lecter lady Murakami está aqui - disse baixo em frente a porta .

\- obrigada senhor Graham pode se retirar - falou ele lentamente enquanto sorria levemente.

\- ok Doutor posso lhe pedir algo se não for muito deselegante o senhor poderia me chamar por will ou William eu prefiro assim - disse coma voz baixa corando levemente diante do olhar penetrante que os belos olhos castanhos avermelhados me deram .

\- não algo que eu aceite fui criado com a mais fina educação, porém vejo que chama ló pelo nome completo te deixa desconfortável então por você farei isso - gracejou ele

\- obrigada doutor até mais - falei saindo o mais rápido possível de seu escritório.

\- bom senhora Murakami a senhora pode entrar o Doutor à espera - disse levando ela até a porta ela entrou e fechou a porta voltei ao meu lugar organizei a agenda do doutor hannibal vi que ele tinha um horário vago amanhã e tinha um homem chamado Frederik Chilton querendo marcar um horário deixarei para informar a ele mais tarde quando suas consultas acabarem .

As horas foram passando lentamente logo meu horário de almoço chegou comi um sanduiche rapidamente doutor Lecter saiu faz uns minutos quando se aproximava o horário do paciente ele voltou elegantemente me cumprimentou e deixou um copo em minha mesa.

\- Para você William estava vindo para cá quando vi minha cafeteria aberta quis lhe trazer meu café favorito café lituano misturado com canela e gengibre - disse ele suavemente com sua voz rouca. Ele deixou o copo e foi para seu escritório.

\- obrigada doutor - disse sorrindo

\- de nada William - respondeu ele ainda de Costa para mim depois disso as próximas consultas passaram rapidamente acompanhei cada paciente anotando às próximas consulta quando o ultimo paciente que era um adolescente se foi fechei agenda peguei o tablet e entrei na sala vi o Doutor lecter sentado a sua mesa com a blusa dobrada mostrando os antebraços enquanto escrevia em uma ficha , chamei seu nome lentamente .

\- Doutor Lecter desculpe lhe interromper , mas senhor teria um momentinho - sussurrei 

\- claro William prossiga me diga o que deseja - falou ele largando sua caneta e se apoiando nas mãos .

\- eu estava ajeitando sua agenda quando vi que amanhã no horário das 3 o senhor não tem nenhum paciente e hoje durante o dia todo um homem chamado Frederik pediu para marcar um horário devo agenda-ló para amanhã - perguntei meio confuso .

\- agradeço por me avisar antes de agendar a consulta William , pode comunicar ao senhor Frederik que atenderei ele amanhã . 

\- ok Doutor sua agenda de hoje está fechada e as próximas consultas marcadas então já estou indo - falei entregando a ele o tablet para mostrar que estava tudo certo , me afastei lentamente com a cabeça baixa e as mão entrelaçada em frente ao corpo , vi ele pegar um óculos de leitura da mesa colocou no rosto e analisou o conteúdo no tablet por uns 10 minutos lentamente ele levantou a cabeça e falou :

\- muito bom trabalho William está liberado obrigada até amanhã e tome cuidado . gracejou ele suavemente .

\- até amanhã doutor - falei me afastando para a porta sai fechando a porta suavemente peguei minha bolsa ajeitei minha mesa coloquei meu sobretudo já que estava frio e meu par de fones que tocavam suavemente uma das minha sinfonia favoritas "Comptine d'un Autre été: L'Après-Midi" fui andando até o ponto de ônibus pensando em como meu chefe é lindo e educado o ônibus chegou em dois minutos me sentei em um banco é aproveitei a música para o caminho de casa depois de uns 20 minutos cheguei até meu bairro desci da condução me aproximei do meu prédio quando a vi estava com um sobretudo rosa claro batia os saltos altos rapidamente me aproximei sem que ela nota-se e pulei nela dando um abraço de urso .

\- minha bev como você ?está vamos entre vamos ver a Cher ela está louca de saudades - balbuciei animado puxando ela rapidamente para meu ape entramos e minha bebê veio nos receber abaixei a peguei no colo ela me lambia todo tirei meus sapatos com ela no meu colo bev fazia o mesmo com os saltos .

\- estava com saudades de mim amorzinho , bev querida se quiser ir tomar banho pode tem umas roupas que você deixou aqui da ultima vez - disse para ela que tinha deixado seu sobretudo no cabideiro e sua bolsa no aparador ela passou por mim me deu um beijo na testa e foi tomar banho larguei a Cher um pouquinho lavei as mãos tirei meu sobretudo junto com meu suéter arregacei as mangas da minha camisa e comecei a preparar algo leve para jantarmos depois de fazer um macarrão ao molho pesto com frango grelhado tampei as panelas e fui tomar meu banho enquanto a bev escolhia um filme tomei um belo banho coloquei meu conjunto de pijama com cachorrinhos desenhados logo voltei a sala fui até minha cozinha colocar nosso jantar chamei bev para jantar durante o jantar ela me perguntou como foi o trabalho

\- will como foi no trabalho te trataram bem se não e só me falar em ? - disse ela com uma face zangada .

\- calma bev o trabalho foi ótimo o Doutor Lecter foi muito atencioso comigo ele não gritou em momento nenhum comigo foi um verdadeiro lorde-falei corando furiosamente .

\- hummmmmm Will ele te impressionou mesmo então seu chefe é bonitão ? - perguntou ela me cutucando enquanto lavava os pratos.

\- bev sabe que é antiético flertar no trabalho , mais ele e tão lindo parece um deus gregos de leves cabelos dourados - falei meio sonhador .

\- olha só Will Graham falando assim de alguém vem baby Will deixe de sonhar e vamos assistir o filme nos acomodamos no sofá com cobertas e travesseiros.

\- Qual o filme você escolheu lady asiática?- perguntei curioso .

\- bom meu querido baby cacheado vamos assistir 50 tons de cinza - falou ela com uma risada maliciosa colocando no filme , o filme tinha cenas realmente quentes o sono foi chegando lentamente desliguei o filme chamei bev para deitar no quarto de hóspedes e fui para o meu desejando boa noite entrei em meu quarto me ajeitei em minha cama esperei dois minutos logo uma bolinha peluda subiu na cama e se acomodou no travesseiro em meu lado apaguei as luzes e a última coisa que lembrei antes de cair em um sonho profundo foi um rosto másculo com belos olhos castanhos avermelhados sem perceber dormi com um leve sorriso.


End file.
